


Switch-hitter

by dominaexcrucior (ChristinaTorbrook)



Series: Monstrous Voice [2]
Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adults, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Fsub, Jealousy, M4F, Oral Sex, Punching, Rape, Screenplay/Script Format, Slapping, Vaginal Fisting, all inclusive, mdom, no orgasm for her, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaTorbrook/pseuds/dominaexcrucior
Summary: A jealous boyfriend teaches his girlfriend a lesson. With his fist.Tags for Reddit GWA:[M4F] [Script offer] Switch-hitter [adults] [rape] [dub con] [Mdom] [Fsub] [vaginal fisting] [oral sex] [degradation] [slapping] [Daddy] [triggering subject matter] [jealousy] [abusive relationship] [punching] [no orgasm for her] [all inclusive]Disclaimer:This is a fantasy audio role-play script about fictional characters, written by an adult, for adults. All characters depicted within are adults.
Relationships: Narrator/Original Character(s)
Series: Monstrous Voice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099592
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Switch-hitter

**Author's Note:**

> **Narrative tone:**   
> 
> 
>   1. He’s a dick! You’re free to explore being a sadist or a misogynist, or even making him a _tiny bit_ nicer, if you want.
>   2. Pet names are derogatory, or delivered in an angry/possessive tone.
>   3. He can occasionally be a _little_ romantic, but not soft.
> 

> 
> **Formatting notes:**   
> 
> 
>   * **(FX)** is for sound effects suggestions, which are optional.
>   * [SQUARE BRACKETS] are for inflection and tone of voice.
>   * **Improv** is always welcome, except for two things: please don’t ad-lib fire or hot wax, and don’t call her “kitten”. Otherwise, change whatever you like, and have fun.
> 


* * *

**SCENE:**

[JEALOUS]

What did I tell you was going to happen if I caught you having other guys over again, huh?

I don’t care that he’s your “friend”.

_ I’m _ your boyfriend.

You don’t disrespect me by having guys over when I’m at work!

If you want to see your little friends, you invite them over when I’m home.

Got it?

[SCOFFING]

Your “friend”? Please!

You think he’d still be your friend if you didn’t have that body?

We both know he wants you.

_ C’mere _ . 

He can’t have you, can he?

Nobody can. 

Except  _ me _ .

And I told you from the beginning,  **I don’t share** .

[ANGRY]

Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? 

All the guys at work were there, and that asshole says he’s “sorry he missed me”?

Me not knowing what the fuck he’s talking about?

The shit-eating grin on his face, when he realized that I didn’t know?

That you’re keeping secrets from me?

Do you like embarrassing me? 

Did you think it was  _ funny _ ?

Don’t walk away from me!

( **FX** : struggle)

Oh yeah? 

What were you wearing?

What did you wear when he was in my house, with  _ my _ girl?

“You don’t remember”?

You fucking bitch.

Don’t lie to me.

If he’s “just a friend”, it shouldn’t be a big deal.

You wouldn’t get dressed up, right?

You wouldn’t try to make him look at you.

_ What _ were you wearing?

That’s what I thought.

[IMPATIENT]

Waterworks aren’t going to help, knock it off.

This is all your fault.

You know the rules.

What was going through that empty little head of yours when you invited him over, huh?

Or is that it?

Did you think I wasn’t going to find out?

Do you get off hiding things from me?

Does that make you feel powerful, sweetheart?

Well, guess what?

You’re  _ weak _ . 

I’m stronger than you.

I’m faster than you.

You’re  _ my _ bitch, and you do what  _ I _ say.

You remember what happens to bad girls, don’t you?

No?

[FRUSTRATED]

So you don’t listen when I talk to you?

You disrespectful  **slut** .

Then I’m going to give you a reminder.

And this time you better hope it sticks.

I don’t keep whores who won’t listen.

Don’t try and change the subject!

I’ll call you whatever I want.

Act like a whore and I’ll call you one.

Good girls don’t try and tempt other men, do they?

[DOMINANT]

Here’s what’s going to happen.

First, you're going to suck my dick.

Then, you’re going to spread your legs.

And  _ this _ is going inside you.

Yeah.

My  _ whole _ fist.

It’s too big?

Not my problem.

You think you deserve lube?

That’s cute.

Then you better suck me off first.

Take off your clothes.

NOW!

Don’t make me repeat myself.

[SNEERING]

Nice panties.

Who’d you wear those for?

Uh-huh.

Why are you still standing, slut?

Take it out.

( **FX** : wet noises as she gives him oral sex)

This is where you belong, you know.

At my feet, with my dick in your mouth.

Licking the tip doesn’t count as sucking my dick, you stupid cunt.

**Open** your mouth.

_ Now _ .

[GROANS]

Yeah, like that.

Hey!

Watch your teeth!

That’s better.

Deeper.

You’re holding back, you can go faster.

No?

Do I need to help you along again?

Take your hair, like this…

And give you a little tug? ( He pulls her face flush against him )

_ Much _ better.

Quit it, I’m not letting you up yet!

Keep sucking, whore.

You want to act like a whore, you’re going to get treated like one.

That’s it, all the way down, bitch.

[GROANING]

Even if you’re a fucking whore, I still love your mouth.

It’s so much better when it’s stuffed with my dick.

( **Improv** to orgasm )

You better swallow that load.

Show me.

Open your mouth.

_ Good _ .

You know what? 

Since you’re following directions so well, I’ll do you a favour.

Let’s get you relaxed before this bad boy goes in.

Get on the bed.

Spread your legs.

[BORED]

I don’t know why you think your opinion matters.

I’m going to eat your pussy, then my fist’s going inside you.

Any more stupid questions?

( **FX** : he gives her oral sex)

[MOCKING]

If you don't cum, it's going to hurt more.

( **FX** : oral sounds continue)

[FAKE CHEERFUL]

It's just not happening for you today, is it?

Alright, slut.

Head down, ass up.

No? 

You don’t want it?

[FAKE DISAPPOINTMENT]

Not even once?

For science?

Too bad, sweetheart, YOLO.

I’m going to lube up my hand.

Tuck my thumb in, like this.

You're going to stay right there for me, nice and still. 

[THREATENING]

Aren't you?

[FAKE CHEERFUL]

That's right.

Because bad girls get what they deserve, don't they?

Don’t they?

Say it.

( **FX** : slap)

You know better.

( **FX** : harder slap)

Try again.

“Yes, Daddy”.

There you go.

Not so hard, was it?

[MEAN]

Try to relax.

Broken toys aren’t any good to me.

[THINKING OUT LOUD]

Now, which hole should I use?

( **FX** : continuous wet noises as he starts fingering her pussy)

I think I’ll take your pussy today.

( **FX** : continuous wet noises for the remainder of this scene)

( **How to fist her vaginally** : 

  * He starts fingering her with two fingers, then three, then four. 
  * As he does that, he’s also wiggling his hand, moving his fingers.
  * When he’s ready to put his whole fist in, he moves his thumb to create a “beak” shape with his fingers and thumb, pulling the pointer and baby finger together underneath his middle finger, making his hand smaller. 
  * Getting past the top knuckles - where the hand is widest - is the hardest part.
  * Once his entire hand is inside, he’s able to form a natural fist. 
  * He can pump his wrist in and out, wiggle his hand, putting pressure on the inside of her vag where she has more clitorial tissue, et cet.)
  * Don’t be stingy with the lube. If you think you have enough lube, add more.



Let’s start with two fingers.

Wow, they slide in pretty easy!

Choking on my dick like a whore must turn you on, slut.

Don’t know why I expected anything else, with how often you spread your legs.

Aw, does this feel good?

I can see your hips twitching.

( Pause )

There’s three.

( Pause )

I think you can take four.

I'm almost up to my knuckles now.

We're halfway there, baby.

It's too much?

Too bad.

It’s going in, stop fighting me.

You like this, slut.

I can feel your body shaking for me.

You say you don't want it, but your pussy’s all wet and swollen.

It's getting easier to get up to my knuckles now.

But I want to go all the way in.

Did I say you could touch your clit?

This isn't about your enjoyment, babe.

Now I'm gonna twist my wrist… like this.

Look at you!

Taking it like a champ.

_ No _ , we're not done.

What part of "fisting" didn't you understand?

Here comes the hard part.

Shh, breathe for me, relax! 

Just let it happen.

You’re doing...good.

It’s...almost in.

( His entire fist is inside now. )

You don't mind me going deeper, do you?

[ANNOYED]

Could you stop whining!?

( He pumps his arm a few times, enjoying himself. )

[THREATENING]

If you keep moving, I might hurt you.

You don't want that, do you?

You’ve seen me fight.

You know how hard I hit.

How do you think it’ll feel if I punch your cervix?

( You can interpret this in 3 different ways. Play it however you wish:

  1. If you think **he has** hit his girlfriend before, emphasize “You _know_ how hard I hit.”
  2. If you think **he has not** hit his girlfriend, then he’s just saying that she’s seen him fight other guys, so she knows very well how hard he can throw a punch.
  3. If you want to leave it up to the listener to decide, emphasize that if she keeps struggling, he might hurt her by accident.)



[GETS MORE INTENSE]

You think I’m joking?

Stay put, slut.

( **FX** : loud impact noise, he punches something with his other hand)

Relax!

You’re tensing up again.

Let’s try that one more time.

How do you think it would feel, baby?

If I punched you right... _ here _ ?

If you keep trying to get away, I'm just going to have to put my leg over yours.

I don’t want to hurt you.

Well...not too much.

[OFFENDED]

Of course not! 

I love you.

But you need to start listening.

You need to stop making Daddy angry.

[MOCKING]

_ Oh _ .

You thought I was going to fuck you tonight?

[EXASPERATED]

Have you been paying attention to anything I’ve said?

_ Fine _ .

I'll touch your clit. 

See what happens when you ask Daddy nicely?

Keep those legs nice and wide.

Look at  _ that _ .

Rocking your hips like a fucking pro.

( Currently he has one fist inside her, and he’s rubbing her clit with his other hand. )

You like it?

No?

Don’t lie to me.

Tell Daddy the truth.

Yeah, you do?

Good fucking girl.

You like feeling full, don't you slut?

( **Improv** : fist her for as long as you want. If you want to make the narrator jerk himself, go wild. )

[HIS GOOD MOOD IS RESTORED]

( **FX** : kissing)

[A LITTLE NICER]

What’d you think?

[LAUGHS]

I knew you’d like it.

You’re going to listen next time when I tell you something, yeah?

I know you will.

Oh, poor thing!

Be a good girl for Daddy, and I’ll make you cum later.

[DISMISSIVE]

Now go change the sheets, you made a mess.

**END**

* * *

**Author’s notes** :

The title references the boxers who can easily switch stances, because I think of this man as someone who shifts easily from asshole to sexy, if he wants to. And boxers use their fists. If you need more, (or less!), direction from me; on tone, actions, and sex scenes, let me know.

**Read more of my scripts:**[Master List of Scripts & Fills](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1MMaLOwVL616COERmD15_zSVzN5kdT2ige44apkRTgEg/edit?usp=sharing) (Google Docs)

 **Contact me:** see [my Reddit post](https://www.reddit.com/user/dominaexcrucior/comments/lj38rw/master_list_of_my_scripts_their_fills/) for information on fills, requests, feedback, questions, and chatting.

Thanks for reading!

Christina 💙

© 2021 Christina Torbrook, aka Reddit user "dominaexcrucior".


End file.
